


Senku has all the answers

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TKS Love Weekend, 2021 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), TKS, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend - Marriage Proposal, TKSloveweekend2021, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TKS Love Weekend, 2021[Day 2]: Marriage Proposal———The weight of his gaze was tangible, like the iron he held in his hand.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: TKS Love Weekend, 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	Senku has all the answers

Ever since the day Kohaku brought Senku to the village with her, stumped all of Chrome's sorcery, even his arithmetics skill that no one else in the village could outsmart him in (not since his parents, that is), Senku had been such an impressive, an interesting man.

Especially with his retellings of the Modern World, about machines and inventions that Chrome has never even thought of; it only took Senku a couple of stories, even less than the Hundred Tales that he used to make Ruri tell him over and over-- Senku telling him about the  _ air fryer _ was all it took to have Chrome hanging off all his words.

It didn't help that Senku had let him ask him questions upon questions, only telling him to stop once, when they were well into the night, Senku's water cup that he's been nursing had run empty, and his lips were dry from all the talking. The moon was high above Chrome's hut, which now housed a certain genius as well, when Chrome took a glance at Senku, whom had apparently been schooling a pleased expression, openly grinning at him for some reason, some reason that Chrome could never comprehend, but he flushed at the attention. Only looking away when Senku crawled over towards the door, to leave his cup on top of one of the covered jars filled with rocks.

_ "We can continue this mini crash course tomorrow morning over breakfast, or every evening, like this one, if you want?" _ Senku had told him, as they both got into their cots, Senku all but pulled his blanket up to his chin. 

He was looking at Chrome again, and his striking red eyes reminded him of one of the peculiar rocks he found back then, and now tucked away beneath his clothes in his fear of losing it.

But looking at Senku, straight into his eyes, Chrome couldn't be bothered by the rock anymore. There were many precious things at hand, anyway.

"Yeah, I'd like that!"

* * *

The mentalist-- his name was  _ Gen, _ Senku told him, but Chrome was too skittish around the man from enemy lines, always carefully walking around him, to remember it-- was also from the Modern World, so he had knowledge of (almost) everything Senku had been talking about. 

From the clear stones that helped Suika look, and discover how beautiful the world is, to the  _ seemingly _ miracle substance that saved Ruri from the terrible sickness that she's had ever since she was a child. 

Gen knew about them as well. 

Chrome could very much just ask him, instead of bothering Senku, and yet, he found Senku's words much warmer, and he held onto that warmth, chasing it into the dawn, when they would wake, and separate to continue working into the day. 

On one ordinary morning, it was inconspicuous enough, but Chrome had allowed Gen the subtlety, gave him a nod even if the other man looked ridiculous, hiding behind trees as he watched Chrome, like a conspiring villain. 

His face was schooling a sly expression, one that Chrome should have gotten used to already, given Gen's skillset, and yet, it still makes Chrome dread what's to come from him next.

"Don't you think Senku-chan knows a lot about the Modern world? He probably has all the answers, right? One will only have to ask." and he was  _ right.  _ Senku did seem to have all the answers to all his questions, to the mysteries of the world, and Chrome only needed to  _ ask,  _ which he’s been doing all this time, ever since he’d walked into Chrome’s life.

“You can do it, you know?" Gen added, as Chrome sorted through the iron ores that they've mined, piled high in the metal carts Senku arranged to be made just for the sole purpose of easy access to and from the lode that Chrome discovered to be  _ loaded _ with iron. 

Squinting at Gen once, Chrome went back to sorting, "I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled. He had but a vague idea just  _ what _ Gen was talking about, but he'd rather not make assumptions, and drive Senku away. 

With Chrome busying himself with his work, Gen decided to crouch in front of him. 

"A ring, Chrome-chan. You can ask Kaseki-chan to help you make one. An  _ iron _ one," he added, nodding towards the ore in Chrome's hand. 

Blood rushed to Chrome's cheeks in no time, and Gen seemed to find joy in seeing Chrome get flustered. 

"You can make me your Best Man as thanks." And then he's gone, walking towards the camp, but had gotten dragged by the Crafting team before he could even take one step towards Francois' kitchen. 

Taking Gen's words into consideration, Chrome rolled the ore in his hands. 

A ring, huh?

* * *

It was the second time he'd experienced getting petrified, and being revived. 

The first time, he hadn't seen it coming, no, he only watched on as the green light surrounded the ship. He yelled for Ryusui to take cover, as he was vital to the team as well, but still, none of them managed to escape.

_ At least Senku is safe! _

That's right. 

Senku's safety was everyone's top priority. The leader of the Kingdom of Science was essential in waking, and reviving the world, after all. It was a good idea that Senku and the others had gotten away. 

They were their best bet to finding the treasure, anyway. 

_ Good thing, _ Chrome thought, in his last moments before his mind and body had shut off in his state of petrification,  _ good thing I have it in my pouch. _

* * *

"Senku, the fact that you're here by yourself... tells me... we  _ totally won!!" _ He shared a triumphant grin with the scientist, and high-fived, the sound was so explosive, but not as painful as the sting on their palms-- the result of their excitement. 

Chrome's excitement simmered down into a low hum in his blood, as he felt around his pockets, his pouches for one small thing--

"Yep, thanks to your quick thinking back there, I survived like a cockroach that refuses to die!" Chrome had no idea what a cockroach was, but he was glad he'd been able to help Senku figure out at least one of the mysteries that surrounded the Medusa. 

Chrome grinned to himself once he felt the tiny thing in one of his pouches, safe and sound.

"Now that the Scientist Tag Team has reunited, it's time to whip up a  _ baaaad _ batch of revival fluid so we can wake everyone up!" Chrome announced, to which Senku only cackled at-- a reaction that Chrome had banked on, since it was a common thing to Senku, especially every time he was about to dive into a whole new science project that excited him to the core, and by extension, Chrome as well. 

Senku had already started gathering the ingredients for the revival fluid when he addressed Chrome, looking straight into his eyes. "We'll have to determine first the right order of people to revive, since we can't exactly make too big a batch of the revival fluid. We just have to make sure that the revival order is correct so we don't all starve."

At that moment, Chrome could only stare back at Senku. 

Senku, the man who had been able to foresee, and plan ahead to ensure their survival, as well as revive everyone. 

_ Senku... _

"What's up?" Senku looked up from the flask he was mixing. 

Chrome had altogether put the bowl and stick he was using, to pull something out from his pouch. 

"Something wrong, Scientist Chrome?" Senku asked again, and that was all it took for Chrome to take a deep breath. 

There was no need to worry, right?

He'd been practicing this in front of one of the mirrors Senku had made, the very first one of all of them, that he had given to Chrome. He practiced even while he was on his expedition, before he found the iron ore deposit, he even practiced with Ruri, Kohaku, and Suika, and all three girls had been so supportive of Chrome. 

Of course, he earned a couple punches from an excited Kohaku, and tears from a very proud Ruri, to a tight hug from Suika. 

He'd prepared for this moment, and yet, he hadn't expected to do  _ it _ now, while it was just the two of them, making revival fluid. 

Well, Francois and Ukyo _ did  _ tell him back then that it would be best for the two of them to be alone for when Chrome decided to do it, but  _ really? _

Right when all their friends were petrified? 

With the small, but precious object in Chrome's hand, hidden behind his back, he called out to him, "Senku," he started. 

Senku was already looking at him expectantly, patiently, as if he knew just how much Chrome was so close to panicking, and running to the mountains. 

Even with Senku watching his every move, Chrome brought out his hand, fingers closed into a fist around the thing. Slowly, he opened his hand, just as Senku's eyes widened a fraction, his eyebrows rising up to his hairline.

Under Senku's scrutinizing look, the weight of his gaze was tangible, like the iron he held in his hands.

* * *

_ "Oh? _ That level of trust can only mean one thing!" Amaryllis giggled, "would I be right in assuming that this Ruri person... is Chrome's girlfriend? Or a former lover?" 

"No, I've been told that she is actually Senku's ex-wife. Chrome had also just proposed to Senku earlier, so it is impossible for them to be involved with another," Francois, who happened to just pass by them, explained, rendering the island girl speechless.

Taiju, though, had never been discreet with his reactions.  **_"WHAAAT?_ ** WHEN'D YOU HAVE THE TIME TO GET HITCHED, SENKU? AND JUDGING BY THE RING ON YOUR HAND, YOU SAID YES TO CHROME, HUH?" He then threw an arm around the two scientists' shoulders, pulling them against his side in a hug, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUUUYS!!" He bellowed, right into Chrome's and Senku's ears. 

Even with the air being squeezed out of him, Chrome found himself smiling, and once he glanced towards the other side of Taiju, and he found Senku smiling as well, his cheeks were red, just like his eyes. 

Or, well, it was just him choking under Taiju's hug, but either way, they were happy. 

Gen was right.

Senku  _ did _ have all the answers. 

  
And he said  _ 'yes'. _

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus:**
> 
> ryusui: is that a _ring?_
> 
> senku: no, it’s an iron ring
> 
> ryusui: so it _is_ a ring!
> 
> senku: it’s a lab equipment
> 
> ukyo: but essentially... a ring, right? 
> 
> senku: yeah..
> 
> gen: well, it doesn’t _look_ like something i’d find you using in the lab
> 
> ...
> 
> gen: i call being chrome-chan’s best man, seeing as i was the one who gave him the idea of the ring, and proposing back then
> 
> senku: (ㅍ＿ㅍ )


End file.
